National Police of Colombia/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Icelandic National Police (by The Deadliest Warrior) 'National Police of Colombia: ' Icelandic National Police Five members of the Icelandic National Police are investigating a small district building, unaware that six members of the National Police of Colombia are doing the same. One other Icelandic cop is manning a GAU-19 outside. The Colombians split up, going into different sections of the building. One spots an Icelandic policeman down the hall and throws an M69 grenade at him. The grenade puffs out iin a big cloud of smoke and the man looks around wildly, confused. The Colombian quickly kills him with a burst of fire from the MP5 submachine gun. Two Icelandic cops spot two Colombians and open fire with their HK-G36 assault rifles, killing one. The other Colombian returns fire with his Galil, and the two Icelandic police retreat to an elevator. The Colombian policeman fires until his clip runs out, and by the time he has reloaded the Icelandic police have escaped in the elevator. As one of the Colombians is passing by the elevator, the doors open and the Icelandic police shoot him. One leaves quickly, and the other is suddenly caught in an explosion that renders the elevator useless and kills him. The Colombian who fired the shot, with his MK 19 grenade launcher, hurries off in pursuit after his escaped opponent. The Colombian sniper is on the roof, aiming down off the building at the gatling-gun-operating Icelander. As the man swivels and exposes his head, the Colombian wastes no time in splattering his brains on the machine he was using. The Colombian smiles to himself, but turns around only to find another Icelander aiming his revolver at him. The sniper barely rolls aside and pulls out his Sig Sauer PP26, and the pair exchanges fire until the Icelandic policeman runs out of ammo. The Colombian fires his pistol, catching the Icelander in the neck and dropping him. As he examines the body to make sure he is dead, he notices an F1 grenade roll at his feet. The explosion throws the sniper off the building to his death, and the Icelandic policeman who threw it, the chief to be exact, ducks back in the building to check on the rest of his team. The Icelandic sniper aims up through the windows to the floor above and takes a brilliant shot that goes up between the legs of the Colombian policemen who carried the grenade launcher, killing him. The Icelandic police chief, carrying a Mossberg 500 shotgun, runs down the stairwell and engages in a gunfight with two more Colombian cops. They both carry Galils, giving them the range advantage, but the Icelander manages to close the distance and blows a hole in one of the Colombian’s chest before he is wounded by the other Colombian. The Icelandic sniper is sneaking through the building when shots ring out and he falls, riddled with bullets by the Colombian police chief and his MP5 submachine gun. The Colombian runs up the stairs when he hears gunshots, and stumbles upon the body of his comrade killed with the shotgun. Sadly shaking his head, he ears another gunshot and a scream of pain cut short. The Icelandic chief runs out and is caught off-guard by the Colombian chief, who fires and wounds his legs, dropping the Icelander. Wincing in pain, the Icelander weakly reaches for his sidearm in his holster, but the Colombian chief steps on his chest and aims his gun at his opponent’s head, fires several times, and stops only when he has runs out of ammo. The Icelandic chief’s head is a bloody mess. The Colombian steps aside, shouts, “Dios y Patria!!!” (God and Fatherland!!!) and walks out of the building, mourning his dead comrades. Expert's Opinion Those who voted for the Colombians claimed that their superior training and every-day experience with dangerous combat situations would leave them victorious over their opponents, and they were right. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage